


Deep Down

by Totally_Not_KoolAidMan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, CartmanxReader, Cults, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Reader-Insert, SouthparkxReader, Stabbing, god the tags make this sound bad, partys, sad but happy ending, southpark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_KoolAidMan/pseuds/Totally_Not_KoolAidMan
Summary: You Been in love with Eric Cartman ever since you move to Southpark in the Sixth grade from Nebraska, and you always believe he never liked you back. But maybe he has?
Relationships: Eric Cartman/You, You/FanCharacter





	1. Author Note

TRIGGER WARNING  
I don't know where I'm heading okay so each chapter will be basically a surprise so read at your own cost

and there all teenagers in this because kids can't drink even know stan does it in a episode and

and stan lives in town

theres no buddaboxs the Craz has died

Basically it Set in a Different Universe 

And some Light Editing here and there 

Y/N = yourname 

F/C = Favorite Color

F/S = Favorite song

H/C = hair color

F/B = favorite band

For Example my Character name is "Lauren Ross" she is a mixed teenager with brown, short hair 

————————————————————————  
P.S. i often Wright at night like 12-4 in the morning and the tiredness causes me to miss so letter or words when typing  
And have terrble grammer my brain goes faster than my hands so there my be a Few Grammer mistake

Some chapters are better at grammar than others and actually have a good platform


	2. Where are you - Chapter 1

*your Pov*

I wake up to the most Annoying sound ever a alarm clock singling that its time to wake up, I take off your close from last nigth and putting on my new close witch is a black shirt, (F/C) hoodie, and Black pants, Ready for another day of shit

*time skip to when your out out of your house* 

I shut the door behind as i walks to bus stop noticing blobs already knowing who they were, the same assholes I knew since 6 grade, and there was Always one asshole I like the most even know I love them all AS FRIENDS but, Cartman I kinda like him i guess he's always sorta made me happy, with All the shit at home and school he kinda makes it better Even if his a Complete Asshole 

"hi (y/n)" kyle said  
"Hey Ky" I said in a Friendly Manner   
"so (y/n) did you do your homework lastnight?" kyle asked

"N-" I said before I was cut off

"Because if ya did Can I Copy off ya" Cartman Rudely blurted

"No i guess i forgot, Cartman" I Said in a piss of tone  
"Can you Stop being a Asshole for 1 moment Fatass" Kyle Yelled  
"EY I'M NOT FAT, THIS IS BUFF YOU GODAMN JEW" Cartman Yelled

"Well here we go again" Stan Said aggravated  
"Yup, Wait where's Ken?" I said in curious tone of voice

"KENNY!?" 

"YEAH?!" Kenny Called back  
"Awwe I thought he died again" Cartman said sadly   
"What?" Stan, Kyle and I said in Unison  
"Ey never mind" Cartman said back

"HEY AAASSSWAAAADSSS LOOK WHAT I FOUND" Kenny Yelled Excitedly

"What is it Kinny?"   
"Oh just THIS" Kenny Said than pulling out a Ziploc Baggie Full Of Weed

"*GASP* POooooooooT" was the only thing that came out of my mouth

"Kenny why you bring that out? you know Y/n) goes crazy for it" Kyle Said  
"Please don't tell me your gonna smoke that all" Stan said with a worried face

"It's not for me Stupid, I'M GONNA SELL" Kenny said  
"Kenny That not a Smart idea" Stan Said  
"Your Right Stan, THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Kenny Replying to Stan

"EVEN BETTER YET I'LL BE YOUR FIRST CUSTOMER" I YELLED  
"Wait no (Y/-" Kyle was Cut of by Kenny

"ALRIGHT (Y/N) 15$"   
"Come on Kenny that Almost all my Lunch" I said in a huff  
"Hey I Barely eat any way" Kenny said back  
"UGH FINE" I Complained while handing ken the 15$ and he handing me the bag

"Anyway where the hell did you find that shit" Kyle asked   
"Oh well you know the train track next to my house"   
"Yeah" we all sai  
"Well I was walking by it and I find this ENTIRE Box Of Ziplock bag filled with this stuff!" Kenny finishing what he said

"Well what did you do to the Box full of weed" Stan ask worried about what Kenny would say next  
"Oh well I got rid of the box" kenny said  
"Oh think God" Stan said in relieved  
"But what did you do with the bags full of Marijuana" Kyle asked Kenny   
"Welllll I STUFFED IN MY BACKPACK, like I said I'm selling this, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STONERS WE HAVE AT SCHOOL, I'll make a like a LOT of money Probably " Kenny Excitedly Said 

"Oh god this is gonna be long day" Stan utter while taking a sip of his flask from his pocket

"Come on Stan it isn't even 5:00 yet" Cartman said in a disappointed tone   
"Shhh it's 5:00pm somewhere bitch" Stan said still drink from his flask  
"God don't say that, only Douchbags say that"

*Time Skip at school, the bus came already"  
*your I pov*

I Says goodbye to the boys as we all walk to our lockers located in different places in the school 

As I head to my locker I feel something grab my backpack and pull it off me "HEY What the Big idea Asshat" I shouted as I turn around to see who the asshole who did this, I soon as I do they push me to ground "O what The FUCK" i barked, I look up to see one of the 11th graders Lucas Van. "what do we have here, a bag something we aren't supposed have a school" he Grinned 

"Give me back my Backpack before I make you a Lucas Vanish" I Demand 

"Oh Please what your Scrawny little girl body gonna I what do, way bigger than your ass" He Teased 

"Well I-i- umm uhh um" I Chocked  
"That what I thought and if you want this back your gonna have to pay" He snarled   
"What?! Come on dude I don't have that much on me" I argued   
"I don't Care Empty you Damn Pockets bitch" He order   
"Ugh GodDamn it Fine" I get all the leftovers money in my pockets "Here Jackass"

"Thank you, Now get in the Supply Closet and you'll get your weed" He Growled  
" WTF" I yelled   
" Just Do it and don't complain" He bossed  
"motherfucker" i mumbled as got we walk down the hallway to the supply closet no one goes in. He opens the door and tell me to get in, I do as he says "Good now you'll get you'll get your bag when I let you out" He Said  
" What" All of a Sudden He Slams the door shut, I try to Jiggle the door "No use it's Locked" he stated "What how, you didn't have the keys"I yelled behind the locker door   
"Have you ever heard of key molding" he said. "Have fun" he chuckled.

Well looks like I'm not eating today

*time skip to lunch*

*Cartman's Pov*

i sat at the table that i usually sat at with (y/n), Stan, Jew, Butters, Kinny, Craig, Clyde,

Hey do you know where Pothead (that's your Nickname) is?

"I don't know Eric (y/n) wasn't in History Class"Butter replied  
"well She wasn't in Math or English either" Stan said  
"Do think something happened to here" Butters ask Worriedly   
"Well I heard from Jake Wilson who heard from Michael Davis who Heard from Maya Pocheliv That she heard or saw (y/n) get jumped by some 12th graders in the hall near (Y/n) locker" Clyde said

"That isn't True, Maya Pocheliv is a Lying Bitch" Stan Scoffed

"She Probably behind the school smoking a blunt, Also why do care Fatass?" Craig rudely said while poking at his Shitty school food with a fork

SHUT THE FUCK UP also who the fuck says "Blunt" anymore, go make out with your boyfriend Already!   
"Face it fatass your worried about her"   
NO I'M NOT CRAIG !   
"ok then why did you ask in the first place" "Ummmm uhhhh" i felt my face get hot

"OH GOT 'EM"

"SHUT IT CLYDE"


	3. What will your next dream be? - Chapter 2

*Your Pov*  
I Wait in the Closet for the end of the day to come "Just think of the Pot (Y/n) just think of the Pot" I kept saying to my self, I kinda had a problem but I didn't care really 

Some Hours when by and I got tired and then I started drifting off to sleep.......

I dreamt of a beautiful field full of bell flowers and clematis, it was so   
calm   
and   
peaceful  
There was warm breeze the washed over me it was nice, Everything felt Like everything was moving at the same time Then everything that felt so peaceful, felt so wrong i started to panic I hated it, it started getting worse my breath came out so fast I couldn't think, what the fuck is happening?!?

Suddenly I feel something else....

(Y/n) why are you panic" the disordly figure asked me

How the Hell does it know my Name?

I try to say something, anything but nothing comes out like someone or something put me mute

"Answer me SLUT" the disordly figure seem to get angry "Still don't wanna talk? well then i just Slit your Throat" it yells at me

I start to tear up, I try to scream but still nothing comes out

"Or even better i kill the people who care about you" the Disordly figure smiling a Crooked smile

as I Screamed, Vines came out instead of words, I started to suffocate as vine kept coming out of my throat and to my mouth, K cryed as the Disorded Figure started laughing at my pain

the room goes black

I wakes up gasping for air, My eye started to tear up and get puffy, as I look up from the ground to see the lock the door 

I sigh as I try to not to think of that horrible nightmare   
"G-God Damnit, I'm so Damn weak no Normal person would get lock in a closet by some Meat head Mouth Breath"

Hours go by as I wait for the bell to ring so I can get my pot and go home and use it before my mom gets home 

Then all of sudden the Closet is door opens up  
"Ggh finally, now giving me my backpack back so I can get home before my mom does" I Barked

"What the hell are talking about" a new voice said  
"Wait your not Lucas?" I said Confusingly   
"No , I thought I could get away in this supply closet" he stated

I look up to see a Blonde and quite Tall boy "woah you right your not Lucas, who are you then" I asked "I'm Liam, who are you" he asked so politely   
"well I'm (y/n)" I answer back   
"Hello (Y/n) it's nice to meet you, say why are you in the Supply Closet" he Asked Curiously   
"Oh because some DouchBag asshole tricked me and I have to stay in here or else I won't get my We- I'm mean backpack" I said  
"Well I hope you get your backpack back" he beamed   
"Hehe" I smiled at him

We ended up talking to each other until the bell rung

RING 

"Oh that's the bell isn't it I didn't realize we been talking that long" Liam said " well I get going, I hope you get your backpack!" he beamed while get up from the ground waking to the door and leaving 

Now we play the waiting game

About 10 minutes go by as the door opens up, I get let out, and I get my backpack

And I walk home.

While waking home, my house only being a block away I gets a text from butters

Butters: Hey (y/n), i didn't see you at school today is everything alright?

(y/n):Yeah, Something happened.

Butters: Oh okay, well Eric been asking about you all day.

(y/n): why?

butter: i don't Maybe he cares about you (y/n).

(y/n): ya right, like Cartman cares about me.

butters: don't say that (y/n) , he does care about you

(y/n): hey butter i got to go, i just got home

butters: Oh ok,talk to you later

I put my phone away before I walking into the house and up to my room and locking the door  
I set my backpack on my bed so I can get ready to smoke my stuff before my Mom come home.

Before i did anything else a loud bang came from my door

"(Y/N), (Y/N) OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT" a Female voice yelled "(Y/N) (L/N) OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN"

"coming mom, hold on sorry" I rush to the door and unlocked it

My Mom came bursting into the door just as I unlocked it

"WHY WHEREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY" Mom was pissed

"i did go to school mom" I quickly said

"IF YOU WHERE AT SCHOOL THEN I WHY DID I GET NOTIFIED BY THE SCHOOL THAT YOU WHERE NOT THERE" Mom Kept yelling

"I Got locked in the Supply Closet at School" I Stated  
"DON'T LIE TO ME (Y/N), Where Were You"  
"I just t-told you Ma'am" I started to stutter   
"Don't Started That with ME Young Lady" She was Still yelling"  
All of a sudden we heard a plastic baggie Drop to the ground   
"What was that" my mother said as she turn around and look to the ground   
"Wait What is this?! IS THIS WEED?!?! (Y/N) DID YOU BRING WEED INTO MY HOUSE"

"I....I...I" i started to hyperventilating I didn't know what to say

I look at my mom before running out of the house and to the wood across from your house, I could feel the tears falling from my eyes and on to my (f/c) hoodie, I didn't stop to wipe the tears from my eyes I just kept running and Hyperventilating 

untill everything started to get a little dizzy, but I kept running till she could run no more and I passed out on the cold Forest floor


	4. Waiting for you - Chapter 3

*Cartman's Pov*

after Hell i got on the school bus and went home, but i couldn't stop thinking about (y/n) was she ok, i just couldn't get the idea out of (y/n) my head, so after refusing to do my homework i decide to take a walk through the forest behind my house to clear my mind

as i was walking Through i stumbled on to a body

"HOLY SHIT" i yelled, looking down at the body i started to recognize who it was, "wait (Y/N)?!" no no no no no no "IS SHE DEAD"

i bend down to feel her pulse "still a heart beat, good" "I gotta get her outta her"

and before thinking i scooped up (y/n) and ran to back to my house with her in my arms

*time skip to Cartman's house*

as i got to my house with (y/n) in my arms i carried her all the way up to my room setting (y/n) gently on to my bed 

look at her passed out i wonder what cause (y/n) to faint in the middle oh the woods, she kinda cute sleeping, like really cute, more then usual cute, 

i felt the blood rush to my face 

i should probably stop looking at her she could wake up at any moment and see me staring at her and think i a total creep, maybe i should go down stairs and hopefully (y/n) does wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Sorry this one was so Short


	5. Wake up - Chapter 4

*Third Person P.O.V.*  
Hours had passed it was 12am  
And dark as FUCK Outside, (y/n) was still out cold. 

*Y/N POV* (finally)  
I gasp for air as I wake up, Sweating and with a like a level 3 headache, I have no idea where I am and as my eyes slowly dilate it kinda getting easier to see but it's dark like really dark I turn my head sideways to try to learn my surroundings, I noticed a Alarm Clock as my eyes sight came back I noticed it was 12:30 pm

"oh shit, it's fucking 12 am" I thought to my self in a panic "MY MOM WILL KILL ME", I look around the entire room till my eyes hit the floor to see a brown fluffy haired boy in a red hoodie asleep on the floor lightly snoring 

"Wait cartman? I'M IN ERIC'S ROOM when he Sleeping" I think IN Complete Panic "ok brain take me out of this dream" suddenly he starts to wake up "NO NO NON NOONONONOON" then  
"your finally awake, damn took ya long enough" the brown fluffy hair teen said with half of his body off the ground 

"I..I..." was the only thing coming out

"I'll be in the bathroom taking a Piss, do what you (Y/N)"

I've been to Cartman's house before, but never this late, and especially I never had a sleepover with him because my mom would never let me spend the night at a boys house only girls house, but the only friends I have in Southpark are Guys I used to have friends who where girls before I moved to Southpark from some town in Nebraska in the 6th grade 

"Hey Pothead I'm done pissing and I'm going to get my self something to snack on do wanna come" Cartman asked in a Polite tone witch isn't Normal  
"Your going to get something to eat it's 12:30, who eats at that time" I replied  
"I do because I'm hungry and I'm sure as hell you are to, so do wanna to come or not" 

"*Sigh* fine I'll come" I said not wanna to be left behind  
"Ok then get your shoes on and get off the bed and be quiet my mom still sleeping"

I get off the bed in I put one my shoes and we both head out the door of Cartman's

"Woah it hella cold" he blurted our  
"Don't say hella say, only lameass say that"  
" Why should I, Hella Hella Hel-" just then he hit with a face full of snow "ugh WTF (Y/n)?!?"  
"Hehe" I started giggling but that all stop when I was hit with snow 

This started 1 on 1 snowball fight. Back and forth the snowballs went flying,  
It all stop when Cartman Threw a Snowball with full force at my that knock me to the ground 

"Oof" I said as I landed the snowy ground  
I stay there looking at the start night

"And I turn'd away to thee,  
Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar, Edgar Allen Poe" I said

"Wow, I didn't know you where goth" Cartman Reply's  
"I'm not goth"  
"Ya you are, everyone knows that goths worship Edgar Al- whathisname"  
"That's not true Cartman, you don't have to be goth the recite poetry from Edgar Allen Poe"

Cartman proceeds to lay down near me  
"Whatever (y/n)"

We look at the starry night 

We are both Silent

All I can hear his me and Cartman's breathing 

And Occasional jet and airplanes go by

"Down, down, down into the darkness of the disappearance,  
Gently it goes" i said in a calm manner 

Then again more Silent

"how far in to the darkness do they go" cartman asked 

"who knows"

"do you think they got scared"

"who knows"

"they are lost and have disappeared, they are probably gone forever with out a trace, with out anyone know who they were for them their story ends" cartman said

"or begin for a new chapter of a new story" I began to say 

We both turn to face each other  
That when we notice that we have been holding hands the hold time

"Oh"  
We are both red in the face

"Uhh HEY DO You Remember When WE Where Going To Get Food"

We both Spring up Of he ground

"OH YES I QUITE DO"

After we got up we brush are self Of and finish our little food run to place Cartman was talking about

"ah See look it just up Ahead"  
Cartman saids In glee 

"A food place that open a This late? Man I just thought you where bring me out here to murder me" I said in a joke full manner

"Ha murder you, please I can do better"

"Please Better Than me"

"Well here we are" Cartman said extravagantly 

"We-Mart Truck Stop and Diner" I Read out old

"Cartman this is a Truck stop"

"And Diner don't forget that Pothead"

"Seriously Cartman My dad told me this places are disgusting"

"That is not true, just come on try something also we are both hungry that was a LONG ass walk"

My stomach growled  
"Ugh Fine" I said

"That it Pothead"

We walk into the diner area of the truck stop and we both sat down and ordered 

I order a quiet big thing off the menu and cartman order a burger waffle type thing

Time Skip to when Food is ready

"Woah (Y/N), that a big meal" Cartman said

"Shut it I haven't ate anything all day"

"What" 

"You heard me I haven't ate anything all day"

"But you skipped school, couldn't you not go to a Burger King or some shit while playing hooky" Cartman said

"I didn't skip school, Some 11th grade forced me into a Closet and locked me in there" I replied

"That was True"  
"Ya totally"  
" I thought that was a rumor started by Maya Pocheliv, So I guess she isn't a liar"  
"Oh no she Totally Liar" I said in response 

We both Shared a laugh

"So who was 11th grader" Cartman ask sort of seriously 

"I-it was Lucas Van"I said

"what an asshole, whO HAS THE NERVE T-"  
"h-hey Cartman please not here"

"Sorry (y/n)" Cartman said apology  
"It's alright" I said

Time For Another Time Skip

After we got done eating we payed and walked back to his house which was about a 15-25 minute walk

We finally arrived at his house

"So Pot Head do you wanna finish this sleep over or do you want me to walk you to your house so you can sneak in"

I thought about how pissed my mom gonna be  
"actually can I finish sleeping at your place"  
"It's fine (y/n)"

"Now shhhhh remember my mom still is asleep"

after a long tiptoe session we finally make it to his room

We get in our positions, me on the bed and Cartman on the ground 

We then tell each out good night 

And fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was Long


	6. TimeLess - Chapter 5

The next day  
I woke up to Cartman nudging me  
"wha-Cartman stop I'm trying to sleep"  
"No (y/n) Get up my Mom is awake"

"whAT"

"shhhhhh lower you goddamn voice y/n"  
"cartman what the fuck are we going do, I can't go downstairs"

"I know I know, Ummm, how about you go out the window"

"go out the window?!!?!?! Cartman we are on the second story window"

"so what?"

"I'LL FALL TO MY DEA-" Cartman quickly put my hand over my mouth

"SHhhHHhHHhh du-"

"Poopskins was that you? are you wake? who up there with you" eric's mom called down the stairs

"uh ya mom I'm fine, it's just a game I'm playing" he yelled back at her 

"ok sweetie come down soon for breakfast"

"see dude, that why I told you to lower your voice and yes I know you can't get down but I think if we tied up all my clothes and use as rope" he while looking directly into my eyes and me looking into his 

in eric's eyes, I saw a portal of trees and moss with a sort of nature in one and in the other, I saw the darkest depths of the sea 

"wow" I said out loud with out realizing 

"wow what?" cartman said confused

"Uhh wow I can't believe the whole second floor hasn't come crashing down due too your weight" I Quick remark

"AssHole, Maybe I'll let you fall"

"Nono Eric I was just Joking" I said with a smile "please don't let me fall for real"

"ugh Fine, now help me tie up my clothes in to a rope"

After about 5 mins of Rope tying, I shimmy out of Cartman's Window and and climb down with the rope, and hop down to the ground 

"Bye Eric See ya at School" I said while waving

I then Walked back into the woods, the same one I passed out in and went home to get ready for school Thank god it's a Friday

*Cartman's Pov*

"Eric....Eric"   
"Oh my God she Called me by my first Name" Said with the blush already to my Cheeks

"Who are you Talking about Poopskins"

Without realizing my Mom was Standing in door way

"Uhhhhhh No one Mom" said Embarrassed

"Okay sweetie?" My Mom said Confused about what just happened "Well anyway I came up he to tell you that Breakfast is getting cold and I gonna be late for work"

"Oh okay I'm coming"

*Y/N POV*

As I Come out through the out end of the woods i See that My Mom's car is gone, I Sigh in Relief because I don't have to deal with her until I get back from school

So I get my House key from my pocket and open my front door and quickly run upstairs and get Changed into new clothes   
I Change in to My T-Shirt with my F/B on the Front of it a a Hoodie with a Zipper.   
And this time before running out the Door I pop to Pieces of Bread in the Toaster so I could have a quick breakfast   
And then I rush out the door and too the bus stop where I'm Greeted by Kenny

"Hey Ken" I yelled at him  
"Sup Y/N"   
"Hey where the Others"   
"Well Stan woke up sick this morning but I don't he probably getting drunk and I Think Kyle just Running late maybe he over Slept, And Well Cartman is still probably eating" Kenny Replied

"So it's just us" 

"Yup"

"Wanna get High"

"Sure"

Kenny pulls out a Bag of weed and two rolling paper, we roll the weed up and light it, and Inhale the burning plant a couple of time, we Coughed a few time 

"Wow"

"What the Hell are two you doing" a voice said out of the blue

"Woah hey Cart" Kenny said  
"Are two really getting high before school"   
"Hell ya" 

"Come on Eric Join us" I said  
And handed him my Joint  
"*sigh* I'll join you stoners" he replied 

Cartman took the Joint and Inhale the weed and Started Coughing   
"So how do I know when I'm high"

"Hold on Cartman it gonna take more than one Puff man" Kenny told him 

So Cartman Inhaled again and again and again and "*Cough Cough* Woah that some Woah"

We all started Laughing 

"Haha y'know we're gonna have to stop this once Kyle gets here or he'll flip"   
"Oh shit you're right Y/N" Cartman said

"Oh right I forgot, Kyle just Text me he not Coming he has to get his Wisdom teeth pulled"   
"Kenny why didn't you tell us"  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm HIGH Y/N"

"Man we Should skip School today" cartman said suddenly   
"damn Cartman I wish but I don't wanna get in trouble with my mom again I still have to face her when I get home" I said   
"Man Y/N, your Mom an Asshole"  
"She not that bad, Dale's Way Worse"

"Wait Dale your Mom's boyfriend right?"

"yup" I said in a darker tone 

All of a Sudden the Bus pulls up and we Quickly put out our Pot and get on

All three of us High as fuck

*Time skip to School*

Me and Cartman say bye to Kenny but before Cartman leaves I ask him to walk me to my lock

"What why"  
"Because I Scared of Lucas pushing me into a closet again" I said sheepishly   
"Woah your a Pussy Y/N, But fine I'll walk you down you pothead"  
"Hey your High too Eric"

"Touché come on before your late" he said I 

*Some else's POV*

Omg is that Y/N and Cartman walking down the hallway, are they Dating? I have to tell someone


	7. Chapter 7

*Cartman POV*

"So here's your locker Y-"

"OMG Y/N," a Tallboy with blond locks said while coming over to us  
"Liam?" She said as the Boy was already here  
"Who's Liam"   
"Oh Sorry I'm Liam," the Boy said

He was very tall maybe taller then Kenny SHIT don't girls like tall guys OH SHIT they love them FUCK

"Woah is that F/B," he said  
"Ya do you like them?" Y/N said  
"like them? I Love them! Their Music is Amazing"

"Oh come on their Not that not that Good"

"Please Cart- whatever you name is, that a where name buddy," the Lanky boy said

"It's Cartman and it's My last name Dipshit, also How the hell do you know each other? I've never Seen Y/N with your ass"

"We Met in the Supply Closet" Y/N Said

"That was Yesterday, how can you trust this Douche"

"That's just the Weed talking," Y/N said  
"Wait he's High" Liam asked  
"Well actually we're both high, but I thank he huffed more than I did"   
"Oh"  
"I probably late for class, Bye Cartman," she said as they both walk-off

FUCK Bye Cartman Really OH GOD I fucked up Everything SHIT SHIT SHIT She Hates me or this Just the FUCKING WEED oh god

"I've gotta get to class"

"Huff Huff"

"ERIC CARTMAN Your Late for Class!"

"S-Sorry Miss Tacks"

"Cartman are you okay, Do you need to see the nurse"

"No Miss Tacks I-I'm Fine"

"Then Go to Your Sit CHOP CHOP"

As I walk to my desk I started to hear snicker and comments

"Ha Eric that FAT kid Can't Even run to Class on Time"  
"Oh Cartman the FATTY Can't Even Run to Save his Ass"

Calm down Eric They're All in your head   
Those whispers Aren't Real  
See No one talking

"He Such a FATASS "  
"God he So BIG"

"Cartman are you sure you don't need to see the Nurse"

"Uh Maybe? I don't know I DON'T KNOW" I said Panicked

"You Probably should Here take a Pass"

"O-Ok," I said as I got up from my desk and took the hall pass

As I walk down the hall I thought to my self   
God is this the Weed Why did I take so much I've never had it before I didn't know what would happen   
As I got to the Nurse office, the nurse asked me "what's wrong"

"I-I thank I'm I having a Panic Attack or dying I don't I'm just Freaking our and I just CAN'T SEEM TO CONTROL MYSELF"

"Have a Sit, do you know what Started this"

"No, Maybe?!"

"Well that not much help kid here have some water"

"Hey Nurse," a Familiar voice said  
"Ugh Not you Again, have a sit"

"Kenny?"

"Woah Hey Cartman, what ya doing here," he Asks   
"Going for a Smoke break I get to you later"

"Um I think that weed fucked me up"

"Oh my god I accidentally gave you that hard shit, cartman I'm sorry buddy," Kenny said with legit concern

"I-It's ok Kenny dude"

"You aren't mad at me, Cartman you must be really high"

"Ya like really is like Paranoia normal"  
"Yes Cartman it totally normal"

"And is the Large Caterpillar Normal"

"Dude you Must be Trip'n hard"

"Kenny when will this End it freaking me out"

"Hey I know what will help," he Said  
"Okay, I'm ba-"  
"Hey he's Calm down so I'm just gonna take him back to class okay by" Kenny said fast while grabbing my arm and running out the door

"Kenny I don't think I should run, where we going

"I just so the Hall Monitors Won't Catch us"

Kenny takes me to the Dark Part of the school which is the hallways know goes down really don't why and to a Locker

"Kenny what the fuck this just a locker"

"Wait a moment," he said and opens the locker

As Kenny opened the locker is was Hollowed out

"This is where I come when I get high as FUCK and need to calm down"

"KENNY WHAT THE FUCK HO-"

"Shhh just enjoy it there's a blanket inside"

"How did you do this"

"Oh I found this here I don't know who did this"   
We crawled in the little hut

"Wait why you coming in here, I thought you would go back to class"

"To be honest I should leave you in here in your state, you'll freak out and I don't want that for you so I'll stay in here it'll be like a sleepover, Now Take a Damn"

"Sheesh fine"

"Good NOW SLEEP"

Being high kinda made falling asleep easier   
Hm Y/N high like all the time is this what she feels like Panicked, Stress, Tired, Calm and Hungry

I mean it's kinda not her fault like just Imagine moving to a whole different state just because someone kick you and your mother out of the house when your where like 11, and then having to move to a small ass cow town and your mom date a total asshole that first offer you this shit and you suddenly feel happy in a time you felt Down

"Shit"  
"What what is it"

"Just had a brain explosion"

"Those things happen man"

*Time Skip too Lunch Because I'm a Lazy Piece of Amazing Shit*

"Come on Cartman get up Lazy"

"huh, what did go to sleep?" Said still half

"Ya you did, And you Kick me about 8 times asshole"

"Hey sorry not sorry"

"Ugh your so Annoying, Come on we gotta get to Lunch"

So me and Kenny crawl of the locker and walk back to the main hallway and on to the cafeteria where we get Our Food tray and sit at our Table

"So did you guys hear about this Party?" Clyde said with half a Sandwich in his Mouth   
"ya I Heard it's gonna be Lit" Kenny Join in  
"By the Way where the Hell is it?" Craig said while on his phone  
"I Don't Know, But I heard some Senior hosting it," Clyde said with his Sandwiching Still in his Mouth  
"Do you think it's gonna be in that Rich Neighborhood?" Butters Asked   
"Damn I hope So, I can up my Weed Prices," Kenny said

"Wait what Party?" I asked

"Bro Cartman did you not know" Clyde Said

"Um I guess not" I replied

"Wait what are you Boys Talking about," Y/N said while sitting down   
"Oh just this Cool Party That's shaping," Clyde Said finally finishing his Sandwich   
"And Apparently a Senior Hosting it," Craig said while finally eating his food  
"Woah A Senior hosting how did you get Invited?" She said with a spark  
"Oh precious Y/N One does not get invited to party we aren't baby, this is a party where you walk into the house and do whatever"  
"Oh ok, so where is it" she then said   
"That's the Thing we Don't know," Butter said

A party really? wow, how didn't I know about I mean not a lot of people like go tell me stuff, well is not that bad Y/N didn't know about it either-

"Cartman..Cartman.. Earth to Eric, your flying to close to the sun" Y/n said while waving her arm in my face

"What hey"

"Come on Dude Lunch over we gotta get to class," she said with a smile

"Oh already? How long was I Zoned out"

"Oh not that long, Beside it, a half Day anyway didn't you hear them say it over the intercom win First Period," Y/N Said as we were getting up from the table

"Actually no, I wasn't in Firs-"

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

"Shit, Come on Cartman you tell me that later now let's go before where late"

*Time Skip To after School so like Middle of the fucking day I down fucking know but like bitch I too fucking lazy bro to right about how they spell their whole day at school so like BRUH Moment*

After School, I didn't really felt like riding the bus so I just walked home

"Hey! Hey! Eric Wait up"

"Y/N?"

"Hey Eric, Can I walk with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————  
> This was supposed to come out the day after Chapter 5 but I forgot about soooo ye


	8. NeverMind - Chapter 7

*Y/N POV*

"Hey Eric, Can I walk with you," I said

"uh Sure but why?" He said with a confused tone

"Well I took a Weed gummy in the bathroom and this one, I'm pretty sure it was more than 10mg if ya know what I mean," I said while nudging Eric's side

"Soo Y/N did you find out when and where that party was?"

"Ya actually I overheard Bebe and the other cheer team talking about in the hall"

"How did you get even near those Bitches"

"Oh I'm basically Invisible to anyone who ya know"

"but you hang out with us"

"Ya But you guys are popular for the Wrong Reason," I said with a giggle

"I have no idea what you mean M'lady," Eric said

"I should know what I mean Grand Wizard"

We both Started Bursting out with Laughter  
"Hahahahahahah Grand Wizard? I Haven't heard that in Years"

"BAhahaahahah like Serio-" in the corner of my Eye I notice Lucas and a few other kids, Shit "hey Cartman can we um take a short cut," I said in a quite Worried tone

"Sure but wh-AH" before Cartman could finish his sentence I grab his arm and ran and to this passage of trees

The Passage of trees we enter was a pretty quick was to my house, use to use it a lot when I first moved here, it exits on to my street but I don't really use it anymore   
"Here we are," I said as we finally reach a Red house  
"um Y/N who's house is this?"

"My House you idiot," I said as I walk up to the door and put my house key in the door and open it. "So are you Coming in or What"

"uh sure" Cartman replies while following me into my house  
"Welcome Cartman to Casa uh My house," I said as I did that weird hand movement that Magicians so times do

"Wow, Who knew a Stoner's home could look this nice" Cartman said cockily   
"dick," I said and stuck out my tongue

My house was like all the other Southpark homes it was a 3 bedroom home that includes my Room which was on the left and my Moms Room on the right, and my Moms Office/Storge being in the middle of the hallway next to the bathroom  
and like some of the home like Cartman house it had a Basement but I'm scared to go down there

"Woah is that a Piano, do you know how to play it?" the brown head boy asked

"Actually ya I do" I replied

"Wow... You really must be Goth"

"oh Shut up come on, let's head upstairs"  
As irritated as I was Invite Cartman into my room

"man I can't wait to see how Gothic your room loo-...... Woah"

*Cartman's POV*

"Woah," I said as I walked into Y/N room  
Turns out it was if even close to Goth, her room was painted with a color that was a mixture of pink and grey I think it's called Dusty rose  
And on her wall, there were Fairy lights & Serval poster one being Y/N favorite band other a Movie Poster and a lot of Grunge/Alternative Rock Bands poster, then on the floor there where clothes almost everywhere along with a Black Comforter on the floor

All of a sudden Y/N Runs Past me and Jump on to her blanket less bed "Hehee Come on Eric, Have a sit"

"uh Sure,"

"your room is nothing like how I imagine it," I said while rubbing the back of my neck and already sitting down on Y/N bed

"What did you think it was gonna be all black with cobwebs everywhere and Weed plants"

"Ya kind of" replied to the giddy girl  
"pffhfhfhf," she said as she pushes me a little in a playful way

God She so Cute

"holy shit I just realized you're the only boy I ever had in my room other than dale and my Cousins"

"What really? So the others have never been in here?" I asked

"Ya Basically" she replied

Eric That's BASICALLY A HONOR

"wow ok, so anyway your where gonna tell me about that party"

ERIC YOUR IN HER BEDROOM

"oh yea the address is at 7038 Cobblestone St.   
Marshfield, I think some Senior is throwing it"

GOD SHE SO PRETTY WHY CAN'T WE JUS-

CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ABOUT ONE SECOND

"I think it's this Weekend! IDK I might ask Clyde just in case" she Finishes off

All of a sudden Y/N hears something and Looks at her Alarm Clock   
"SHIT Eric Get in the Closet," she said in Panic  
"what why?" I said confused

"My Mom is Home,"

"Wait what,"

"She Can't see you Please Hide, She already Mad that brought weed into the house and ran away, She'll probably be even mad if I had a boy in my room Please Eric" She looks like she was on the verge of tears

"Uh Ok I'll hide in the... Closet" I walk over to the closest and open the door Hiding in a pile of Clothes

"Thank you" Y/N said as she shut the door on me

*Y/N POV*

"Y/N! Are you home?" my mom yelled from downstairs

Here goes nothing

"Ya mom I'm home" I replied scared of my life

Suddenly my mom Burst through my room  
"oh Y/N I so sorry, please never run away," My mom said while hugging me  
"Wait Mom your not mad at me?"  
"Nevermind all that, I thought you were never gonna come back home I was so worried"  
"I'm sorry mom, I won't I promise," I said with Concern  
"and please Never Bring Weed into my house again," my mom said now breaking away for the hug  
"oh I won't," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back

*sigh*

I'm a terrible daughter

"darn I have a date with dale tonight I better go get ready, I love you, honey," she said then kissed my forehead and leaving my room

*bing* "what is it now"

K3n: 🌿er bro im 😒 come 🤟out @ park bring Cartman 👌🌿  
Y/N: K dude 🐝 in 🕑

*Time Skip*  
After about an hour when my mom has left I let cartman out of my close and tell him that Kenny wants to hang out at the park, so leave a note for my mom in the kitchen and we head out, the park isn't that far away so it was a short walk


End file.
